This invention relates to strengthenable glasses having a high non-Nd lanthanoid content.
In the mentioned related application, a description is given of a surprising glass composition which provides chemically and physically strengthenable glasses having a high neodymium oxide content. It has now been established that the base glass composition of the mentioned related application is applicable to other lanthanoids, thereby providing new useful glasses.